


Imzadi

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Trek!lock, Tumblr Fic, khanolly, the finale of the story that never got written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: This is the finale of a fic I will never write.For the plot:Molly is instable Betazoid (mental powers like mind reading). Some Betazoids have problems blocking out thoughts and have to be in treatment for the rest of their lves. She participated in some Starfleet experiments to cure this instability. It all went wrong and since then Molly is not only unable to block out thoughts and feelings, but she also isn't able to have physical contact without feelings and thoughts invading her and the one she touched (a little bit like Rogue from X-Men, just different. Lol).Bones contacted her, they had studied together, truly worried about Kirk’s psychological state after losing his father figure etc. So he asked her to come along with them (can’t see why Kirk wouldn’t trust Bones to hire the right crewmembers for the hunt), she got to know Khan, she listens to his thoughts, he finds out, tries to attack her but the physical contact forces a mental bond upon them and they get closer involuntarily. Blablabla. You get the idea.I posted the finale on tumblr, so I figured why not post it here, as well? I think it's still a nice read on its own.





	Imzadi

Khan looks down at the stasis chamber and feels nothing but relief for a moment. He would be with his crew again. They are safe.

If he would have been standing here years ago, he would have done everything to wake them and take over Earth together. But things are different now. He had been awake and alone for so long, trying everything to ensure that his crew was safe. Loneliness, worry and wrath had gnawed at his mind and had turned him into someone who couldn’t think about anything but revenge.

He understands this now.

She has reminded him of what he once has been…

Khan balls his hands into fists. He doesn’t want to think of her anymore. She is alive. Dr. McCoy had ensured him that she is up and well. Said doctor is standing next to him at the moment, as are ten other members of the Starfleet. Armed members. They are still afraid of him and he doesn’t feel the need to tell them that their worry is unnecessary, for he only longs for sleep.

 

_Khan!_

 

He freezes has he hears her voice echoing through his mind. Her gentle voice that was able to silence the biggest storm inside him within seconds.

He thinks about ignoring her pleading call. He is tired. He needs rest. She will only make him want to stay awake. Just as he is about to climb into the chamber, he hears noises behind him. Bones is looking up and his eyes widen in shock as he sees how she is trying to get past the guards.

She calls him again with her mental powers and Khan’s jaw clenches.

“One minute”, he says in a dark voice after a second, not looking at the doctor, who is staring at him with wide eyes.

“Do you think you deserve a minute?” he asks icily.

Khan and Bones’ eyes lock.

“ _She_ does.”

Bones’ lips are tightly pressed together. Khan observes how he is debating with himself, torn between his duty and his friendship with the Betazoid. He looks over to her again and Khan can see the exact moment Bones makes his decision.

“One minute. And you will be watched.”

Khan only nods, looking rather bored before he turns around and starts walking towards the entrance of the dark, big hall they’re currently standing in. On Bones’ command, the brown-haired woman is let through and she starts running towards the terrorist, tears in her eyes. 

Leonard has never seen her like this, but he knows that she really loves that man…this murderer...that terrorist.

 

Khan’s heart is beating faster as he sees her running towards him, her eyes wide, desperate and scared. A picture of her lifeless eyes pops up in his mind and he remembers the pain he had felt when he saw her dead body.

He tries to walk relaxed, but he feels himself speeding up a little, going faster to the woman that confuses and fascinates him so much.

They meet halfway, she stops in front of him and he sees the insecurity in her gestures. She wants to reach out for him, but she doesn’t.

“You saved me”, she whispers and the first tear escapes her beautiful black eyes and rolls down her cheek. He follows its path with his eyes.

“I was the one who killed you in the first place”, he reminds her, his eyes drifting back to her.

“You weren’t yourself.”

“This is exactly who I am”, he says coolly and she takes a step closer to him.

“I know that’s not true. There’s goodness inside you. And love. I’ve felt it. I feel it now.”

She looks at the 72 chambers while he can’t stop looking at her. More tears start to fall.

“Why do you always forgive?” he asks, honestly confused, and she looks at him.

“No one is just bad or good. We’re complex creatures who have to fight the storms that rage inside of us. Sometimes we win…and sometimes we lose. But as long as we keep fighting, there’s still hope.”

“Hope”, he repeats in his unique voice which vibrates through her body.

“Yes”, she says and he watches more tears fall from her eyes. “You gave me back hope…You’ve healed me.”

She sobs and he takes another step in her direction.

“Your blood has healed my instability. No more headaches, no more pills, no more fear...”

She looks up at him, her hot breath hitting his throat.

“Thank you.”

He lowers his eyes. Even to him it felt wrong for her to thank him. He has caused her pain. He had betrayed her.

He had killed her…

Suddenly, she lifts her arms and cups his cheeks with both her hands, lowering his head and resting his forehead against her own. Khan is surprised and overwhelmed by her gentle touch, her sweet scent and her warmth. Now he realizes that he’s been cold ever since he has woken up.

“I forgive you, Khan. I’ll always forgive you…”

He closes his eyes, her whisper etching through his brain and tightening his chest.

 

They stand like this for a few seconds, foreheads resting together, hair mingled, their breath mixing. Khan remains impassive, his arms dangling at his sides. He is still reluctant to touch her. He is afraid that once he puts his arms around her, he won’t want to let her go. He longs for her comfort so badly…

 

He hears her sob again.

“I wish we wouldn’t be who we are. I wish we would just be two people, far away from all of this, in another place, in another time, where it would just be you and me…Just you and me…loving each other…”

He swallows hard as she lets him feel her love. She showers him with it, making his heart swell and the longing unbearable.

Her nose brushes his.

“I’m sorry. I’m being egoistic…I want you all to myself”, she whispers and her thumbs draw little circles on his prominent cheekbones.

He smiles at that. She is the last person in this galaxy he would call egoistic.

“My place is with my crew”, he says and opens his eyes.

“I know”, she breathes and looks at him.

He can see the heartbreak in her eyes, the love she feels for him still inside his heart. A love that he has tried to fight and to use to his advantage.

 

A love that he returns just as strongly.

 

With a sad and apologetic smile she wants to withdraw. They would be separated forever. When he will wake again – **IF** he ever wakes again - she’ll probably be long dead.

He will never see her again, never listen to her soft voice talking to him or echoing through his mind. He had ‘heard’ when she died the first time. Will he hear it in his sleep? Will he know when the woman he loves so dearly leaves this galaxy for good?

 

He can’t just let her withdraw and walk away like that, he realizes.

For one moment, he wants her all to himself, too.

 

Before she can step away, Khan places a hand in her neck.

He hears how she gasps at the contact.

He draws her close until their bodies touch.

Molly places her hands on his chest, one hand over his fast beating heart, as he bends down and closes his eyes.  
  


_Finally._

Finally, their lips unite.  
  


Their longing for each other overwhelms them both and soon they find themselves pressed against the other, hands holding on tight, kissing passionately for all the people around them to see.

They are lost.

They feel complete.

While they cling to each other, savoring every second which is theirs and theirs alone, Khan hears one word echoing through his mind:

 

**_Imzadi_ **

 

After what seems like eternity and still not long enough, they separate. Khan cups her cheeks with both hands, his lips still close to hers.

“You will be in my dreams, Molly Hooper.”

She melts into him one more time, letting him feel all that’s in her heart, only for him.

“And you will be in mine.”

They look deeply into each other’s eyes and Molly lifts her hand to wipe a tear from his cheek, not knowing if it’s hers or his.

Another minute of bittersweet silence, then it's time to part.

Khan and Molly let go of each other and their hearts are breaking. He holds on to her hand just one more second, then he straightens and turns back into the warrior, his face hardening.

Only his eyes remain full of affection and sadness.

He turns around then and walks back to the doctor. He hears her following footsteps, but he doesn’t look back.

He can’t.

 

Without hesitation and ignoring Bones’ open-mouthed stare he climbs into his cryo chamber and after he laid down, her head appears above him, tears wiped away, wearing a soft, bittersweet smile.

“What does  _Imzadi_ mean?” he asks her while Bones is pushing buttons on the terminal attached to the stasis chamber.

Molly’s smile is sad.

“It means ‘my first true love’” she replies softly and before Khan can reply anything, the lid of the chamber slides shut.

She never stops smiling, placing a hand on the glass and he finds himself smiling at her, too.

He tells her everything she means to him, replays every single memory he has of her, not with words but with his mind.

He knows that she can hear him.

The last picture he has of her is that of a woman with love and sadness shining in her eyes, a tear rolling down her pale cheek and her soft lips turned into a smile.

He closes his eyes then, feeling the shock of stasis overwhelming his body, thinking only one word:

 

**_Imzadi_ **


End file.
